1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to air deflectors for vehicles, and more particularly but not by way of limitation, to an air grill used with a trailer for improved stability when the trailer is pulled by a vehicle.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art.
Heretofore there have been different types of air deflectors for large highway tractor-trailer rigs for reducing air flow drag and improving fuel mileage. These air deflectors are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,695,673 to Meadows, U.S. Pat. No. 3,947,065 to Geiger, U.S. Pat. No. 3,797,879 to Edwards, U.S. Pat. No. 4,103,957 to Landry, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,697,120 to Saunders, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,415,566 to Kerrigan. These air deflectors do not act as a grill for receiving and discharging air flow for improved trailer stability.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,892,438 to John, air channeling ducts are mounted in the body of a camper or trailer to provide air flow from high pressure to low pressure areas of the vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 3,836,191 to Gotz describes air guide channels that extend from the front end wall of a truck cab to the side walls of the cab. U.S. Pat. No. 3,815,948 to Alford and U.S. Pat. No. 3,239,267 to Reynolds describe a deflector wall and wind diverter awning for travel trailers.
None of the above mentioned air deflector devices are similar in structure when compared to the subject invention nor do they provide the advantages of the unique trailer air grill as described herein.